A Swan-Mills Christmas
by Matt Jerome Marshall
Summary: A Christmassy SwanQueen one-shot. Fluff. (updated to multi-chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Notes** : diverges from canon, not set in a specific season but Henry is still young so more towards season 1/ season 2.

"Moms! Moms! Wake up! Wake up, Santa came!"

The shouts echoed in the hallway and came closer, growing louder as Henry made his way to his mothers' room. Emma shut her eyes tighter and rolled on to her side, nestling her face in the crook of Regina's neck in an attempt to block out the noise and gain a few extra minutes of sleep. They didn't have to meet with David and Mary Margaret until 12.30, they had time.

"Moms! Come on wake up!"

Running footsteps slammed against the marble floor and Emma felt Regina groan and stir as she came back to her senses.

"Your son is up."

She stated, her voice made hoarser by sleep in a way that Emma couldn't help but find attractive. The blonde woman noticed with amusement that it still retained its authoritarian vibe even early in the morning, as if it was branded in her personality.

"So he's my son now?"

"I never raised him to wake us up at …" the brunette glanced at her alarm clock "7.00 am on a holyday"

Emma chuckled, now sadly fully awake. It was true that she had given Henry more liberties since she had moved into Regina's home and it was starting to show on the young boy's behavior though he remained a good kid.

"He's your son too you know?"

The reply that came was an incomprehensible grumble as Regina closed her eyes again. The night before had been exhausting enough between having to stay up late to play Santa and bring presents (Henry had fallen asleep obnoxiously late in an attempt to catch Santa Claus red handed), dealing with mayoral paperwork she had left unfinished and having to cope with the town's incompetence in dealing with a particularly severe snow storm. All she wanted to do was rest for at least another hour. The door was slammed open and Henry bolted onto the bed, jumping up and down as his excitement grew.

"Come on! It's Christmas! Santa brought presents!"

"Fine we're awake, now stop jumping please."

"We're up kid. You can go wait downstairs, we'll be down in five minutes."

Emma took matters into her own hands, aware that Regina wasn't particularly pleasant first thing in the morning, and Henry rushed down the stairs making both mothers worry he would hurt himself.

"Come on, time to get up"

The blonde woman pressed a soft kiss to the mayor's shoulder, then swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, yawning softly as she put the room into focus. She glanced outside the window: everything was still blanketed in soft white snow and icicles dangled from the rooftops like Christmas decorations. There was little movement in the streets: only Archie was passing by with Pongo for their daily walk. She felt Regina's presence next to her, then plump lips placing a feathered kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Now let's go, our son is waiting for us. We'll never find peace if he doesn't open his presents."

Emma chuckled and followed the brunette down the stairs to the living room were Henry was sat cross legged under near the Christmas tree, sorting out the presents into neat piles according to who they belonged. The blonde smiled. It was such a Regina thing to do. She was the organized one.

"Finally!"

"Come on kid, which one do you want do you want to open first?"

Henry smiled and shook his head gently.

"Actually, I think you should start."

He reached out behind him to produce a rectangular object, wrapped in blue paper with snowmen printed on it, and handed it to his mothers with a content smile.

"This is for you."

Emma and Regina looked at each other, then at him and their gazes showed the same, unconditional love for the child.

"Henry it's so nice of you."

"You always help me with stuff, you deserve a present, now come on open it it's for both of you."

The two women obliged and uncovered the mysterious object. Henry had drawn them, standing near the Christmas tree as he stood in between them. They were all smiling happily and the picture touched their hearts in a way no other present could. He had portrayed them as a family. One united family.

"Its beautiful!"

Henry smiled happily.

"Geppetto helped me make the frame."

"You did a wonderful job."

They pulled him in for a shared hug. Regina hadn't felt that happy in many, many years, in fact too many to keep track of.

"You're my awesome moms and I love you very much."

"And we love you Henry, don't ever forget that."

They went on to the other presents. The Christmas spirit got the best of them, erasing the tiredness that had been there at the start of the morning and replacing it instead with love and joy as the two women watched Henry relish in the new comics and toys he had received.

"That's awesome! Mums can I go try it out in the garden?"

Exclaimed the boy, holding in his hands the toy helicopter he had wished for for so long. Emma nodded.

"Sure kid."

"Make sure to put your coat, boots and gloves on though, so you don't get sick."

"Okay."

They watched him disappear with a smile, then Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder, relishing in the feeling of the woman's fingers running through her hair gently. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity as they watched Henry (now bundled up in his winter clothes) try out his toy.

"Look at him, he's so happy."

"Is his hat backwards?"

Emma laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. His shoelaces are untied as well. I guess he was in a hurry."

Regina smiled, not compelled for once to storm outside and demand that he fixed his clothes. She looked at the drawing again, overwhelmed by the knowledge that Henry had accepted them- both of them- as his family. After all that had happed, she had worried he might stop considering her his mother and prefer Emma, but it hadn't happened. She had worried that Emma moving in and the first few hesitant footsteps of the relationship between his two mothers could have unsettled the kid but that hadn't been an issue either. He had helped them work out through their issue to the best of his abilities and now she realized that he had accepted them being together much sooner than anyone else. They had raised an amazing child.

"What are you thinking about?"

"He thinks of us as a family. Not just as his two separate moms."

"We have come a long way."

"Yes we have."

It had started snowing again and they watched amused as Henry tried to eat the snowflakes, running around in the snow with the delight only a child could have and for once everything felt truly perfect. Yes, there were still dangers hanging upon Storybrooke but they would deal with them another time. For now, even Evil seemed to have taken the day off in what could be thought of as a generous Christmas gift or an even more extraordinary Christmas miracle.

"Merry Christmas. I love you"

Emma kissed Regina, a loving, quick peck that conveyed more feelings than words ever could.

"Likewise. And I love you too."

Henry stopped, still holding his helicopter in his hands, and looked into the glass sliding door that granted access to the living room, at his mothers snuggled close together in a scene worthy of a fairy tale. There was still a lot to be fixed in town, but one thing was sure, both his moms had found their happy ending and he couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** _Although I've proof-red my work, I would like to apologize for any mistakes (in this chapter, the one before and any to come) that I may have missed. I also would like to thank you for your kind reviews, they make my day and are much appreciated_

"Don't be so nervous. It's going to be fine."

Emma gave Regina's hand a gentle squeeze, then kissed her partner's cheek in a gesture meant to comfort and reassure the uneasy woman. She could see the tension in the mayor's posture as they waited in front of the Charming's door and the detail was so unlike Regina it took her a moment to absorb the fact that she was nervous. Regina Mills nervous. It was almost an oxymoron, the woman was normally so composed that the possibility she might be able to feel anxiety and stress had never crossed her mind. Not for something as mundane as family lunch anyway. The door opened to reveal a hyperactive and sickeningly happy Mary Margaret.

"Merry Christmas! Come in, come in let me get your coats."

The house was bathed in the rich, mouth-watering smell of cooking food and Emma glanced towards the kitchen where David was checking in on whatever was cooking in the oven.

"Hello! Merry Christmas!"

He greeted them, waving an oven-mitten clad hand in their direction.

"Hi Dad. Henry go say hi to your grandparents."

The boy dashed to envelop Mary Margaret in a hug, then did the same to David.

"Hi Grandma, hey Grandpa."

"hi Henry. Do you want to help me with the appetizers?"

Emma watched with a smile as he took the offer and listened as David gave him instructions. Istinctivly, she wrapped an arm around Regina when they were approached by Mary Margaret.

"Please, take a seat, make yourselves at home."

They sat on the sofa. The house had been decorated for the occasion and a Christmas tree stood proudly in a corner, dressed in garlands and sparkling lights. It gave a warm, welcoming holyday feeling to the room Emma hadn't been able to experience much whilst in the foster system.

"Can I offer you anything to drink? There's red wine, beer…anything really"

"Red Wine for me, thank you"

"I'll have a beer."

Regina was uncharacteristically quiet, crossing and uncrossing her legs in a way Emma wasn't sure if due to apprehension or the underlying lingering anger she felt towards Snow White. The blonde woman rested a hand on her knee to steady her and stop the obsessive movement.

"Its okay. I promise."

"Easy for you. You don't have history with most people in this room."

"I know but you're doing good."

The drinks were welcomed with relief and provided an excuse for moments of silence. Small talk didn't come easy but efforts were made and Emma ensured that the conversation didn't become awkward and spoil the mood. Eventually, the time arrived for everyone to gather around the table and eat.

"So Henry, did Santa arrive in the night?"

Sometimes, Emma had the impression that David and Mary Margaret, having missed out on her childhood, tried to make up for it in lavishing Henry with the attentions and questions they couldn't address to their daughter. She had to admit though, that for someone who never had to lie about Father Christmas's existence, David sounded realistically genuine in asking Henry about his presents.

"Yeah I got tons of presents. I even got the helicopter I asked for."

"You must have been very good this year then."

Mary Margaret and Emma exchanged knowing glances and smiled. Henry was a god lad, that much was undeniable and the blonde woman had to thank Regina for that. She may have been strict but she had raised him well and that was all a mother could ask for.

"He was. Regina raised an amazing young man."

Emma saw the ex-evil Queen blush softly at the compliment and Mary Margaret look between them with a mixture of surprise and contentment. They had been going out for some time now, enough for Mary Margaret and David to be introduced formally to their daughter's partner, but some of their old rivalry remained as did the mayor-citizen vibe that had hung between Regina and the rest of Storybrooke for the past 28 years.

"I did my best."

There was an uncharacteristic shyness in her words and the blonde woman wondered whether it was because she had never spent Christmas with a family before or because she was genuinely intimidated by having to be there. Either way, it was amusing to see the usually witty and outspoken mayor be so timid and quiet.

"You're a good mom, Mom. I love you."

Henry hugged her and for a blissful moment Regina thought her heart might literally burst from happiness and gratitude. Being a single mom was hard, being a single mom who knew little about parenting and had difficulties showing affection and love was even harder. She was happy she had done at least _something_ right.

It wasn't until after dessert was served and the presents exchanged between the Swan-Mills and the Charmings that Regina, perhaps encouraged by the champagne that had been gracefully provided by the hosts and by Emma's warm reassuring hand resting on her knee beneath the table, found the courage to say something that had been weighting down on her conscience for a while now.

"Since we are all here reunited, I wanted to take the chance to make a sincere apology for everything I've done to you …to everyone …over the years. Back in the Enchanted Forest I've done unspeakable things to you Mary Margaret and to you David. I'm sorry, I well and truly am, just like I'm sorry for the way I've treated you here in Storybrooke. I know my deeds are unforgivable, but please accept my apologies. I'm trying to change, I really am, and I hope that's someday we can put our past behind."

Beneath the table, the brunette was holding Emma's hand tightly as if to find the courage she needed to speak those words. She didn't expect forgiveness, hell even she wouldn't have forgiven herself had she been in David and Mary Margaret's place, but that apology had been brewing for months and she desperately needed to get it out. For Henry, for Emma ….and for herself. She wasn't the Evil Queen anymore, that side of her was fading and she had to make up for what that woman had done. She was taken by surprise when Mary Margaret stood up and hugged her.

"Of course we can put the past behind Regina. You've helped us and more importantly, you make Emma happy. And we forgive you."

"Really?"

She asked in disbelief.

"Really."

David nodded his approval. Emma smiled at the brunette. She couldn't have been prouder.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma lingered on the doorstep for a moment, her hand resting on the light switch as she paused to look at Henry. The celebrations had gone one until late in the afternoon and by the time evening had swung by, the boy had been exhausted. A smile came naturally when she saw just how peaceful he looked, sound asleep in his bed. It took her a moment before she was able to eradicate herself from her son's bedroom and flick the light off. She made her way to the living room where she knew Regina was waiting. She found her sitting on the floor by the fireplace, lost in thought as she gazed into the dancing flames. Emma grabbed two bottles before joining her, sitting down with a content sigh which she had hoped would snap the brunette out of whatever memory she was recalling. She could see it in her eyes: a sad, distant darkness that seemed to swim in the depth of her soul and made her oblivious to everything around her.

"I got some root beer."

Regina blinked twice and took the bottle Emma was handing her.

"I keep forgetting they're not twist off"

"Well I'm not about to use my teeth to open it."

"I know, you're more refined than that, you're a queen. You're _my_ queen."

The shadow of a smile ghosted over the brunette's lips and with a flick of her hand, the caps were magically taken off. It was an inside joke that had become somewhat iconic between the two women. Emma smiled and took a sip, imitated by Regina who fell back into a heavy silence.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She reached out to rest a hand on the ex-queen's shoulder and realized she was shivering in despite of the lit fireplace and the working heating system.

"Jeez, you're freezing, come here."

She came closer, pulling Regina flush against herself in an effort to warm her up. There was an intimacy to the situation that Emma would never have imagined possible when she had first met the mayor of Storybrooke: never in her wildest dreams would she have envisioned holding Regina in her arms in front of the fireplace on Christmas eve. She pressed a kiss to dark locks, then found a perfectly manicured hand and took it in her own. She knew Regina well enough to understand that whatever she was going through, it was painful enough to make her shut down and raise her barriers even with Emma. Yet every wound, no matter how infected and painful could heal if it was adequately cleaned out.

"Come on, talk to me. You were so happy this morning, what happened?"

Regina bit her lip, and disclosed her mouth as if on the verge of speaking a few times before closing it again. There was a pause, then a deep breath and finally the words came out, pained and almost embarrassed.

"It's just…whenever there are these family gatherings I always feel like I don't belong. I never really spent Christmas with anyone before, my mother never stood with me and after my father died I had no one at all."

Her words resonated almost painfully with Emma. She hadn't had a proper Christmas either and the agonizing loneliness Regina talked about was all to similar to the one she had felt for much of her life. She brushed a lock of dark hair away from Regina's face and kissed that sensitive spot right beneath her ear where jaw and neck met.

"You have me now. And you have Henry."

"I know…I'm just a little overwhelmed by everything. I'm still having a hard time believing that all this is true: you, Henry…even your parents forgave me and I didn't think that would ever happen. It's a lot to take in."

Emma smiled. That had been an unexpected turn for her as well. She knew Mary Margaret and David were optimistic (at times irritatingly so) and good down to every fiber of their being, but she also knew that the history between them and Regina was one too complicated and suffered for forgiveness to come easily. It had been the ex-Evil Queen's apology though that had surprised her the most.

"I don't think they ever though you would apologize either you know? That was very brave of you."

Regina shrugged.

"I've done things I'm no longer proud of. It was time I took responsibility for my actions."

"That's good. It showed them you're changing. I'm proud of you."

The brunette smiled and sighed happily, leaning back against Emma so that her head rested against the blonde's shoulder. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so safe and loved. She realized, not without surprise, that even Daniel whom she had based her idea of true love on for years, hadn't made her feel the way Emma did. She had been young then and blindly in love, the evil queen hadn't risen yet and the concept of love didn't incorporate unconditional acceptance. That was something Emma had taught her. The savior hadn't cared about her past, about the villages she had burned down and the people she had slaughtered; after their rocky start she had grown to see the woman the mayor was. Regina Mills, not the Evil Queen. Just Regina with all her contrasts, qualities and demons.

"Emma? I love you."

The words rolled almost hesitantly off her tongue. Too many years had passed since she had spoken them truthfully (aside from Henry of course, but even then they were tinged with the sad knowledge that Henry wouldn't believe her) and this was no regular _I love you._ It was charged with meaning in a way it hadn't been before. It was something that Emma understood though it was in itself, impossible to put into words. Something about the intensity with which Regina said it, the utter adoration sparkling in her eyes and the charmingly romantic setting of it all, made it different from the sweet, quick _I-love-yous_ of the day before. Sometimes Regina wondered why Emma put up with her, and more importantly, why she had chosen her in the first place. She could have chosen anyone else in Storybrooke but she hadn't, it had been the mayor of all people and Regina was going to be eternally grateful for it.

"I love you too. I love this lovey-dovey part of you and I love the dark side of you."

Each proclamation was punctuated with a tender kiss, one to Regina's hand, one to her cheek and one to the small scar running vertically across her upper lip.

"How can you love my dark side?"

"Because it's part of you."

"So you love the Evil Queen?"

Emma stopped to think about how to phrase her answer but when she spoke, there wasn't the slightest hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Yes."

She saw the confusion in Regina's eyes and explained her reasoning. The whole matter was complicated and yet her feelings were surprisingly straightforward.

"She did horrible things, it's true and don't get me wrong, it's not the murderous side of her I love, but she's also the side of you that is stricter and reckless and that I adore."

The Evil Queen was a lot of things: strict, reckless, murderous, but also unfiltered and extraordinarily sensual. Emma was attracted to those aspects like a moth to a flame and now that Regina had the villainous side of herself much more under control, the savior had learned how to accept and adore every one of her facets. Regina, for the first time was rendered positively speechless. They stood in silence for a long moment. Words weren't needed, everything had already been said and no spoken word could account for the indescribable tenderness that touches and gazes could convey.

"We should get some rest."

"Just hold me a little longer."

Emma complied happily, losing herself in the room's atmosphere. The fireplace bathed the living room in a golden warmth and casted dancing shadows across the walls whilst in the background, the lit Christmas tree flickered its fairy light softly. Outside the snow had started falling again. Everything was quiet, only the flames crackled. They were at peace at last.


End file.
